innocence vs trouble
by sunshine07
Summary: The Marauders were always known for their pranks. Lily and her group of friends were known for their innocence. What happens when a deal makes The Marauders the innocent ones and Lily and her friends the trouble makers of the school? LJ fic
1. chapter 1 : the deal

I N N O C E N C E V S T R 0 U B L E 

a/n this is my first Lily/James fic, so don't kill me if it sucks. :0) thank you

: disclaimer : don't own any harry potter settings/characters

: character descriptions :

The Boys  
-James Potter: Most popular for good looks and quidditch skills. Number One Trouble Maker -Sirius Black: Most popular for sexy looks and smooth talking. Big time flirt/troublemaker -Remus Lupin: Quiet, enjoys reading and going along with pranks.  
-Peter Pettigrew: Scared shitless of everything, but goes along with it anyway.

The Girls  
-Lily Evans: Smart and very conservative. Wears clothes that hides any sign of shape within her body (like, curves, etc) Beautiful, but doesn't like to show it.  
-Melanie Newman: Innocent and sweet. Naïve and a little baby-ish.  
-Jasmine Davis: A little cuckoo, up for any kind of adventure, tom boy-ish.

: Chapter 1 : Deal :

Lily Evans sat on the roof of her house, watching the dark sky slowly getting brighter. Alongside of her were her two best friends, Melanie and Jasmine. All 3 girls were silent as they watched the sun rise up. The moment was broken once Jasmine opened her mouth.

"sigh This is so romantic. Too bad you guys aren't…well…guys." Lily gave her an awkward look.

"Yeah…if only Frank were here…" Melanie sighed. Frank was her boyfriend. Melanie had, had many boyfriends in the past, but none lasted more than a month or two. She seemed to always find at least one thing wrong with the guy that made her want to get away from him.

"Oh come on…we don't need guys in our lives to make us happy. We have each other." Lily said and just realized how corny that sounded.

"Um…that's real sweet and all, Lils, but you wouldn't be saying that if you had someone to snog." Melanie smiled.

"Yeah right…like any guy would want to go out with me." Lily said. She wasn't fishing for compliments; this was what she really thought.

"Nu uh! With a little make-up and some clothes that actually fit you, I think guys would be hexing each other to get to you." Melanie said

"She doesn't need all that. She already has James Potter going after her since the 1st year. He likes you just the way you are." Jasmine winked at her for her luck. Lily just rolled her eyes.

"Please, he just sees me as another of those trophies he so desperately needs to finish his collection of bimbos." Lily said bitterly.

"Ladies! Time to wake up!" Lily's mum shouted from downstairs. The girls scrambled in through the window, got dressed and left for platform 9 ¾

In The Hogwarts Express

The girls were chatting it up in their own compartment when suddenly the door flung open.

"Ladies, may we join you?" Sirius said, smiling the same smile that would usually melt any girl within a 10ft radius.

"No," Jasmine said, quickly. Sirius pretended to be hurt.

"Wow…tough crowd." He said to James and took a seat in between Jasmine and Melanie. Remus and James poked their head into the compartment as well.

"Evans!" James exclaimed when he saw her in the compartment. He quickly took a seat next to her. "So Hogsmeade…I'm thinking you, me, strolling under the stars as I buy you some butterbeer as we talk about Gryffindor winning the quidditch cup last term."

Remus looked down and shook his head while Lily rolled her eyes.

"Potter, I rather chew off my right hand then spend a day at Hogsmeade with you." Lily said, glaring at him.

"Aw…you're too sweet, Evans." James said and smiled at her.

"You guys! It's coming! Shut the door!" Peter Pettigrew ran into the compartment, shoved Remus out of the way so that he fell on Melanie, and took a seat next to James.

"What? What's happening?" Jasmine said

"What would give you the idea that something was happening?" Sirius asked her and gave her an innocent look.

"What? Don't you guys remember that we set off the dung bombs on the trolly so the smell would travel around the train? Hello?" Peter said. Remus slapped his forehead, Sirius glared at Peter and James smiled innocently at Lily.

"WHAT?" The three girls cried out.

"Don't get your knickers all tied in a bunch. It was just a little bit of fun." Sirius replied as if this were completely normal.

"Well, Fun is going to be the last thing on your mind this year seeing as I'm Head Girl and I've got to end all this rubbish." Lily said, opening the door but quickly shutting it again when the foul odor reached her nose.

"Well, what do you know…our very own Lilian Evans has made Head Girl," Sirius smiled mischievously.

"Are you really that surprised? I knew she'd make it since 1st year." Jasmine replied and gave Sirius a weird look.

"Well…it just so happens that my Prongsie here has also made Head Boy" He said and put his arm around James.

Lily's worst nightmare has became a reality as she watched James try to contain his excitement about them working together.

"Pity. I'd expected more from the Head Boy. You know, someone who doesn't going around the school pulling childish pranks with his little buddies." Lily glared at James.

"You know what you girls need?" Sirius said.

"Do we want to know?" Melanie said, trying to be annoyed but really couldn't.

James was busy trying to hold Lily's hand but each time he touched it, she'd pull it away as quick as possible, which was no use because once she set it back down, he'd just try again and again and again…

"You girls need to take that big stick out of your arses, and just have some fun. Stop being such goody-goods and live life, one prank after another. I mean honestly, all you ladies do all day is study, study, and then study some more" Sirius said as Jasmine and Melanie shot death glares at him. Jasmine was about to explode on Sirius when Remus cut in.

"What my dear, naïve, stupid friend here is trying to say is that maybe you just need to relax a bit." Remus said. He was always the civilized one.

"Relax!" Lily said, pulling her hand away from James again. "I AM RELAXED!" she shouted and punched James on the arm, which probably didn't hurt too much.

The train suddenly stopped.

"Finally!" Jasmine said and the three girls rushed out of the train, trying to get away fro the boys as fast as possible.

"Don't listen to them, they really love us deep down." Sirius said and patted James on the back.

in the common room

It was late at night. The Common Room was empty except for Melanie, Jasmine, and Lily. Jasmine was playing with Melanie's hair while Lily was reading a book when all of a sudden the portrait swung open.

"Look fellas! It's your number one fans!" Peter said, mockingly while Remus hit him upside the head.

"Oh come on, Ladies. Lighten up. It was one prank." Sirius said, sitting next to them.

"Really? One little prank?" Jasmine said, glaring at Sirius. Sirius just nodded. All of sudden, Filch's scream echoed down the hall as you could hear him running into a big pile of buckets.

The boys erupted in a fit of laughter as the girls glared at them.

"C'mon, you have to admit that that was a LITTLE funny." James said

"Did you find that funny, Melanie?" Lily asked her.

"No. How bout you, Jas?" Melanie asked Jasmine. Jasmine just shook her head sideways.

"Honestly…you lot are so scared of getting into trouble, you wouldn't put one toe out of line." Sirius said, shaking his head.

"What? Who said we were scared?" Jasmine said defensively. Sirius just raised an eyebrow. "We could be annoying little prats like you lot, but we just chose not to."

"Really? Is that so?" Sirius said, smiling mischievously. "I feel a wager coming on."

The girls looked at each other confused.

"We will write down a list of dares/pranks that you ladies have to do and you guys get 3 weeks to prove us that you guys aren't a bunch of goody two shoes." Sirius said and smiled.

Lily scoffed. "What would make you think we'd go for something so ridiculous like th—" but she was cut off.

"You're on" Jasmine said, glaring at Sirius. Jasmine was always up for proving people wrong. She was indeed, a very tough girl.

"Brilliant" James said, putting his arm around Lily. Lily stared at Jasmine dumbfounded.

"No!" Lily said, standing up. "Maybe you guys have forgotten, but I'm head girl! I can't go around pulling pranks!" Jasmine didn't know what to say. Lily was right.

"Well…while we're out wrecking havoc and whatnot, you lot can be perfect little angels. No pranks for 3 weeks." Melanie said and smiled innocently.

The boys' jaws dropped. The girls now grinned at each other.

"If we win, and go through with all your little pranks, you guys will have to be our slaves for the rest of the year." Lily said.

"Well, if we go 3 weeks without pranks, Lily has to go out with me." James said and smiled. Lily's jaw dropped. She was about to protest when Jasmine said.

"Fine. But then you guys have to make-up with Severus." She smiled wickedly.

"Oh…you guys are evil." Sirius said and glared at Jasmine. "Then you guys also have to be our slaves and admit that you guys are secretly, madly in love with us."

"Ugh, fine. Whatever" Melanie said and shook Remus's hand. Jasmine took Sirius hand and squeezed it hard and watched as he tried to wriggle his hand free. Lily hesitantly was about to shake James hand, but then changed her mind and shook Peters.

"Ouch, Prongs." Sirius said and patted his friend on the back.

"Okay girls, Let the games begin." James said and smiled at Lily who looked unsure about this.


	2. chapter 2 : a toast to a new year

**: innocence vs. trouble :**

**: disclaimer : I don't own any Harry Potter settings/characters. :  
**

: Chapter 2 : a toast to a new year :

The girls sat at the Gryffindor table, completely comfortable.

"Hey Mel," Lily said. "We didn't catch you this morning. Where'd you go?"

"Oh…Sirius just wanted to talk to me…" Melanie said, avoiding eye contact. Jasmine raised an eyebrow.

"Really? And what did he want exactly?" She said, suspiciously. Melanie mumbled something.

"What was that?" Lily said, leaning in.

"He asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him this weekend. Ok?" Melanie finally said.

"What? What about Frank?" Lily said, surprised.

"Surely you said no. Tell me you said No…" Jasmine said, just as surprised.

"Well, it didn't really work out for Frank and I so I decided to just…test the waters." Melanie said innocently.

"What was wrong with Frank? I liked Frank. In fact, I like Frank a whole lot more than I like Sirius." Jasmine said, matter of fact-ly.

"Well, he snores _really_ loud. I'm not talking about just regular snoring, I'm talking howling-like-a-beast type of snoring." Melanie said. Jasmine and Lily exchanged looks of confusion.

"So? Everyone snores." Lily said.

"Mel, you're so naïve! You think Sirius Black is going to be any much better?" Jasmine said. She was always the brutally honest one of the group.

"I don't know, Jas!" Melanie said, irritated now. "I guess I'll just have to wait and see, now won't I?"

"Mel, what's wrong with you? Every time something good happens between you and a boy, you flake and just leave him for the stupidest reasons." Jasmine said, eyeing her friend weirdly.

But before Melanie could answer, the infamous Marauders showed up.

"Do you smell that James?" Sirius said, sniffing the air. The girls looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why, yes I do, Sirius." James said, a crooked smile creeping onto his lips.

"It smells like…_sniff_…prank time!" Sirius said, happily.

"Ugh…do we really have to do this? Right NOW?" Jasmine glared at Sirius.

"Well, since we won't be able to perform our daily beginning-of-the-school-year prank ourselves, we will just have to live the experience through you three." James said and winked at Lily who choked on her pumpkin juice.

"Remus…Help us." Lily said to her only good Marauder friend.

"C'mon…can't we just give them a low key prank? I mean, they are _new_ at this." Remus said, trying to convince James and Sirius.

"Don't be such a sissy, Moony." Sirius said.

"Yeah, don't be such a sissy!" Peter repeated and Sirius hit him upside the head.

"Don't talk to Moony that way. Only I can." Sirius said and Peter muttered something under his breath.

"Ladies, we wouldn't make you guys do anything that could damage your perfect records…much" James said.

He motioned the girls to follow him outside and brought out a box filled with slimy slugs.

"Ewww!" All three girls shrieked.

"Ok, which one of you is best with Transfiguration?" James asked, and everyone looked at Melanie.

"Right, Melanie--transfigure each slug into Water Goblets. Jasmine, you need to switch everyone's usual water goblets with the slug-changed ones. And Lily," James smiled. "You get to say the charm that will change all the water goblets back into slugs right after Dumbledore raises his goblet for a toast on a new year."

"How do you guys come up with this? That's disgusting!" Melanie said. But the girls did as they were told.

Once everything was settled, James motioned for Lily to get ready. Dumbledore was just about rapping up his start of term speech.

"…and at last, let us raise our cups, (_everyone raises their glass)_ and have a toast, to a brand new year at Hogwarts…" Dumbledore said.

Lily's heart was beating faster then ever. She had never, ever, _ever_, done something like this and nor would she want to start. James gave her the thumbs up motion, and Lily shut her eyes and quickly mumbled, _cambiamento._ Her eyes were shut but she could still hear loud shrieks and screams echo throughout the hall as well as the Marauders loud laughter.

Lily, Jasmine, and Melanie quickly retreated back to their seats and tried to look as innocent as ever. Dumbledore demolished the slugs and everyone calmed down.

McGonagal was furious and stepped up.

"Potter! Black! Lupin! Pettigrew! Explain yourselves at once!"

Sirius smiled his winning smile and said, "Minerva, darling, I am appalled that you would even have the slightest hint that _we_ would do something so low...so child-ish...so despicable...so—"

"That's enough, Black! Now tell me why—" But McGonagal was cut off as well.

"They didn't do it Professor," Lily spoke up. All eyes were now on her and she could feel her cheeks burn red. "They were chatting with us the whole time the goblets changed." She hated doing this, but she just wanted to wrap this whole thing up and go to bed. Besides, it's not like she was _lying_, I mean they were technically _with_ them the time the slugs were transformed.

"Innocent until proven guilty." Dumbledore said. "We shall leave it to that. Everyone back to their common rooms and get well rested for early classes tomorrow." Dumbledore looked at the three girls.

_Oh No…he knows we did it. Of course he does; Dumbledore knows all. _

Lily slowly met Dumbledore's eyes and he had that mysterious twinkle in his eye that made her feel extremely guilty to the point where she wanted to scream out 'I did it!', but didn't.

...

"That was bloody brilliant!" James cried out loud as they entered the empty common room.

"I feel awful…that was really horrible you know!" Melanie glared at the boys. Even Lupin was chuckling a bit.

"D'you reckon he knows? Dumbledore, I mean." Lily said, nervously.

"Of course not," James said, walking next to Lily. "and even if he did, he'd have no proof so don't worry your pretty little head."

Lily just glared at him. She hated him for making her do this. What was the point of this bet anyway? They were just reliving their pranks through them.

"Ugh!" Was all she could say before storming up to her dormitory.

((( a couple days later )))

"So, Mel…" Jasmine said, not staring up from her Potions essay. "How was your date with the devil?"

Melanie rolled her eyes. "If you must know, tt was horrible, ok? You win. All he wanted to do was be wild and crazy and I couldn't put up with it."

"Aw, Mel…you know it's not like I want this kind of stuff to happen to you, but you're such a heartbreaker and you go out with the worst guys imaginable." Jasmine said.

"I know, it's just—" Melanie was cut off once the portrait door swung open.

"POTTER! STOP PATRONIZING ME!" They could hear Lily scream.

"What? I'm just stating that since I got a higher grade than you on the Transfiguration essay, it's only right that you go out with me!" James said, following close behind her.

"no! no! no! no! no! NO! NOOOOOO!" Lily shouted. "Besides, you cheated on that essay!"

"What?" James said. "Don't be such a sore loser, Evans."

Sirius shook his head. "He should not have said that…" He said to Remus who nodded in agreement.

If looks could kill, Lily would have chopped James into the tiniest pieces possible and then bring him back to life just so she could do it again.

"Why don't you give your big head a rest because I am so not a sore loser!" Lily shouted back.

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"ARE TO!"

"AM NOT!" Lily shouted one last time.

James paused for a moment before smirking.

"You know…" James said, cheekily.

"Oh no! He's not going to…" Jasmine said, watching the arguement in awe.

"…I think he might…" Melanie replied, her mouth hanging open.

"…you're really sexy when you're shouting like that." James grinned at her. The next thing you knew, James was standing in the middle of the common room in a frilly, pink tutu while Lily smiled evilly at him before locking herself in her dormitory.

the next day

"So anyway…how was that date of yours with Melanie?" James asked Sirius.

"Eh…she's cute and all, but there was just something missing." Sirius said, shrugging his shoulders. "I think she's just _too_ innocent for me."

"Wow…is Sirius really out-shallowing himself?" James said, raising his eyebrows and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I'm glad to see you finally got your dignity back, mate." Sirius said, patting James on the back as they made their way into the Great Hall.

"Ugh…don't remind me." James said.

"Got it…not going to remind you." He said while pulling out some Polaroid pictures from his pockets. James jaw dropped as he stared at himself in a frilly, pink tutu, running into the boys' dormitory.

"PADFOOT!" James shouted, snatching the picture from Sirius's hand.

"Go ahead, keep it. I got loads more in the common room!" Sirius said before running away from James deadly grasp.

Sirius quickly stopped in front of the girls, as did James. Remus was already there chatting with them.

"Ladies." Sirius said to them.

"Bastard." Jasmine responded. Sirius clutched his chest.

"Ouch."

"What do you want?" Melanie said.

"We've finally thought up of your next dare." James said, sitting across from Lily who didn't look at him.

"What it is?" Lily said.

"Well…you know the Three Broomsticks? They have their annual Gents Auction Night." Sirius started.

"Gents Auction Night?" Melanie questioned, looking at Remus.

"It's a night where girls get auctioned off and men of all ages bid for them and can do whatever they want until midnight." Remus replied.

"So the women are basically like prostitutes then?" Lily said, raising an eyebrow.

"No! Of course not!" Remus said, bewildered. "It's for a good cause. The money goes toward the money Madame Rosmerta is trying to save to buy herself a house. And it's all just for fun…nothing nasty."

"Ok…so what does that have to do with our dare?" Jasmine said.

"Well…since we know that you all love helping people, we've signed you up to be auctioned off." Sirius said and smiled.

"WHAT!" The three girls shrieked.

"You can't be serious! You're selling us off to some stranger that could be a blood thirsty murderer for all we know!" Lily said haughtily.

"They wont be murderers! It's all legitimate. Trust us." James said and smiled.

"Do you really expect us to trust you?" Melanie said and glared at them.

"Yes." Sirius said and smiled. "And if you back out, you will be our slaves until the end of term."

"UGH!" Jasmine sighed, shooting death glares at Sirius.

"Well when is this thing anyway?" Melanie said, trying to make the best of it.

"Tonight." Remus said, feeling a bit guilty.

"Tonight! How do you expect us to get into the Three Broomsticks _tonight_?" Lily said and the Marauders just smiled at each other.

((( later that night )))

"So enlighten me…how did you figure out this passage way?" Lily asked as 7 of them were making their way down a dark tunnel.

"I'd tell you, but then I'd have to hex you." Sirius said, completely serious.

When they finally reached the opening right outside of the Three Broomsticks, they huddled together and the boys gave them some last minute instructions.

"Alright, so once you get inside, you have to sign in with Madame Rosmerta and head to the back. Got it?" Remus said to them.

"And we also made up names for you so they wouldn't suspect us of sneaking out from Hogwarts." James said.

"What are they?" Lily asked and James looked hesitant.

"Erm…you'll see." James smiled while Lily looked unsure.

"Alright, let's go then…" Jasmine said getting up.

"No! Not yet!." Sirius said, pulling her back down. "There's also this stray 3 headed dog always lurking about here around this time so one of us better go with you guys just to be sa—"

"Oh bloody hell, Sirius." Jasmine said, looking annoyed and running out from behind the bush, making her way toward the Three Broomstick.

Sirius blinked. He thought the 3-headed dog would terrify the girls, but apparently he was wrong. He turned back towards the rest of the group and grinned.

"That's my future wife." He said before running after her.

* * *

**: a/n :** Hey! Thank you so much to the people who reviewed my story. I know it's not much, but it makes me happy. So I'm hoping for some more feedback to see if I should continue. What do you guys think? Reviews are appreciated :0) 


	3. chapter 3 : midnight's kiss

**: innocence vs. trouble :**

**: disclaimer : I don't own any Harry Potter settings/characters. :**

**: Chapter 3 : Midnight's Kiss :**

"Are you _absolutely_ sure that you don't want me to hold your hand across the street?" James Potter asked Lily Evans as she angrily rejected him for the fifth time.

Once everyone was settled in at The Three Broomsticks, the girls scurried to the back to get ready and the boys found a table near the front.

"Wow…there are more people here than I expected." Remus said, looking around.

"So Remus, you dirty devil, you; who are you going to spend your money on?" Sirius said, nudging Remus on the shoulder.

"Um…I dunno, haven't given it much thought. Who are you going to auction on, Prongs?" Remus asked but then after receiving obvious looks, he quickly grinned. "Of course, the lovely Miss. Evans, how could I have been so stupid?"

"Hey, Moony, I love you like a brother and all, but don't go hitting on my girl. Calling her _lovely_ and what not. She's mine" James said playfully.

"Funny, by the way she ignores you, I'd say she was up for grabs" Remus replied smartly and just as James was about to yell, the lights went out except for a light on the stage.

"SHH! It's starting!" Peter cried out, pulling James down while Sirius tried to calm a laughing Remus.

"Hullo everyone," Madame Rosmerta started as the whole room went quiet. "I'd just like to thank you all for helping me reach my goal of buying my own place. As we all know, difficult times are coming to all of us, and your support really, I mean _really_, helps me get by. So thank you all and let the auction begin. The lucky lady will get to spend 2 hours with the lucky gentlemen until the last midnight's kiss."

Applause and whistles later filled the room as Madame Rosmerta stepped down.

"Right! Let's begin, shall we?" She began again from a corner on the stage. "Our first lady is named Cindy Bullstrode. She is lovely lady, graduated from Hogwarts last term and is currently unemployed. Lets give it up for Cindy! We'll start at 5 sickles."

"I have 5 sickles" Cried a man from the back.

"10 sickles!"

"I got 15 sickles"

"20 sickles!"

"20 sickles, going once, going twice…SOLD to the man up front," Madame Rosmerta smiled. "Next is a Miss. Rosie Pitts." A few chuckles could be heard throughout the room while Jasmine walked onto the stage with a scowl on her face.

"This one's on me, boys." Sirius smirked.

"We'll start with 10 sickles"

"I've got 25!"

"30!"

"40!"

"65!"

Jasmine looked shocked at her luck but glowed at the men anyway.

"1 galleon!"

"We've got 1 galleon, going once…going tw—"

"5 galleons!" Sirius shouted and the men sighed in defeat.

"SOLD! To Mr. Sirius Black." Rosmerta smiled at him.

"Next is Miss. Lily Evans Potter." James heart leapt at how good the name sounded. Lily walked out shyly, her cheeks turning baby pink, which, in James mind, made her look extremely pretty. James was just about to bid on her when another guy shouted out before him.

"I'll give you 1 galleon!"

"Whoa…starting a bit high now, are we? Ok! Anyone for 2 galleons?" Madame Rosmerta called out.

"I've got 2 Galleons!"

"I've got 5!"

James looked at his friends in shock. Apparently, Lily was going to be worth more than he thought. But he wasn't going to lose her to some crazy blokes.

"I've got 10 galleons!" James finally cried out. The whole room went quiet. _Yes_ James thought as Lily looked down on him.

"I've got 10 galleons _and_ 5 sickles!" shouted a fairly good-looking guy about James age from across the bar.

"I've got 10 galleons and 6 sickles!" James retaliated.

"I've got 11 Galleons" The boy was now glaring at James.

"12!" James shouted back.

"12?" Remus whispered at James. "I thought you only brought 10 galleons!"

"Oh shit…Moony, let me borrow a couple galleons!" James said hurriedly.

"Going Once…"

"What! This is my savings we're talking about!" Remus said

"_Please,_ Moony! I swear I'll make it up to you!"

"Going twice…"

"Fine! But you owe me Prongs!" Remus said handing him 5 more galleons.

"So—"

"I've got 15 galleons!" James finally shouted, relieved.

"15 galleons and 1 knutt!"

"AHH! Who is this bloke?" James shouted, frustrated. "C'mon, c'mon…there has to be a sickle somewhere in here!" he felt feverishly around the floor. Lady Luck must have been on his side because one randomly appeared under his chair.

"15 galleons and 1 sickle!"

Madame Rosmerta turned to the other guy and when he bowed his head in defeat, she cried out "SOLD!" James danced around happily.

"You owe me 5 galleons" Remus smiled, but James didn't care. Lily's was his for a whole 2 hours.

Peter ended up bidding on Melanie and Remus just tagged along on their "date"

"So, Mrs. Potter…looks like you're mine for the day." James smiled as the girls approached their table.

"You had this whole thing planned, didn't you? _And_ it's only for 2 hours _and_ it's Miss. Evans to you!" Lily shot James a dirty looks.

"Whatever you say, beautiful" James smiled as Lily rolled her eyes.

"Urgh…let's just get this over with." Lily said as she walked out of the shop with James right behind her.

"Lily! Lily! Wait up!" James said, running after Lily's fast paces.

"Keep up, Potter. You know, for a quidditch star, you're awfully slow." Lily said, not bothering to turn around. James quickly ran up in front of her, blocking her path.

"One, Quidditch is played on _brooms,_ (Lily scowled at him) Two, Where are we going?"

Lily finally looked up into his hazel eyes but once she did, she felt an electric shock run through her whole body so she quickly looked back down.

"Erm…book store." Lily said to the ground.

"Book store? Evans, you really need to get a life out of reading." James replied. Lily, still feeling uneasy, didn't dare look back into his eyes but focused on the ground.

"Then where do you propose we go?" She said a bit irritated now.

A smile slowly crept onto James face. "I'll show you" He extended out his hand for her to grab. Lily stared at his hand but didn't take it.

"Just lead the way, Potter." Nevertheless, James still had the smile on his face and led the way with Lily sulking right behind him.

Lily and James later entered into an old looking living room that seemed to have been deserted some time ago. There were shovels, hammers, old nails, and ripped up toys scattered around the room. Lily lifted an eyebrow and watched James make himself comfortable on a beat up couch.

"So…you're planning on killing me?" Lily said, eyeing the objects before her.

James laughed. "Never."

Once Lily settled herself in as well, they both were chatting away as if they've been friends all this time. They were laughing at each other's jokes, telling stories of their infant years, etc.

"…and I swear, that was the last time I _ever_ let Sirius use floo powder…" James laughed as he watched Lily try to control her own laughter. Once the laughing subsided, James just stared at Lily who noticed and quickly took interest on her shoes.

"Why don't you like me?" James blurted out. Lily looked up, a bit shocked at his sudden question.

"W-what?" She said, not really knowing how to answer.

"You know, ever since we first met, we never became friendly toward each other. Why?"

Lily sighed. "It's just how life is. One day you're pulling on my hair, the next day you're asking me out. You're not serious. And ever since I rejected you, you wouldn't stop being a prat towards me, which only brought more frustration from me to you."

"But…I _am_ serious! Honest!" James said, sounding eager.

"No, you're not." Lily said quietly.

"How can you tell me what I am and what I'm not?"

"Because…I just can—"

"No, you can't." James said, moving next to her. "I really _do_ like you, Lily! You're beautiful, driven, funny—"

"I'm smart too, you know." Lily said, staring seductively into his eyes. James was a little shocked at first but just gazed upon her.

"ye—yeah.." He gulped. "Your…eyes…_"_

Lily smiled. "What about my eyes?"

"So…beautiful…so…green…" James seemed to have been in a trance.

"Yeah…they're perfect for any man to gaze upon…"

"Yeah…a man like me." James said, unaware that he was even drooling a bit.

"Right…" Lily said so close to him that he could feel her breath on him. "So you can put a collar on me and add me to your collection of bimbos."

"Yeah…" James said still in a trance but then quickly snapped. "Wait! No! No…what?" Lily had already moved away from him, staring tiredly at him.

"Face it, Potter, we're just not meant for each other. And those lines…_you're eyes are really beautiful_…do they actually _work?_" She stared at him in amazement.

"No! Lily! You tricked me! And those are not lines! They're the truth." James pleaded to her.

"Right, and Dumbledore is actually Lord Voldemort. Get real, Potter. This was fun while it lasted…but we're just…too different." Lily said, walking toward the door. She actually felt a little bad for James. He looked like he had just lost his best friend.

"C'mon, James…it's 10 minutes till 12, we should get back." Lily said, opening the door for him.

Lily and James walked back to the Three Broomsticks in silence. Once they entered, Lily saw Jasmine give Sirius a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Lily stared, confused.

"Lily…" James said, smirking which made Lily feel better knowing that she hadn't hurt him _too_ badly.

"What?" She asked him and he only smiled wider.

"According to the rules, you owe me a goodnight kiss."

Lily looked at James a bit skeptical but then stood on her tip toes and kissed him lightly on the cheek and quickly walked away, not wanting to stay for his reaction.

"Why are you so smiley?" Melanie suddenly appeared by Lily's side.

"Smiley? Am I smiling?" Lily asked and hadn't really noticed but she couldn't stop smiling.

"Like a fool…had a nice time with James, did you?" Jasmine smirked.

"No! Of course not…" Lily looked back at James who now had a goofy grin plastered on his face while talking to Sirius. Lily rolled her eyes. "No way…"

"Whatever you say Lily." Jasmine smiled.

* * *

**: a/n : **hi! Thanks for the reviews. They're much appreciated:0) I was listening to the song _Just the Girl by The Click Five_ while writing and it reminded me of James and Lily's relationship. Just a thought. Reviews are appreciated :0) 


	4. chapter 4 : Kyle Thompson

**: innocence vs. trouble :**

**: disclaimer : I don't own any Harry Potter settings/characters. :**

**: Chapter4 : Kyle Thompson : **

Later that night, Lily stayed down in the common room to finish some extra study. She wanted to go to class with a fresh memory of the whole chapter so she could answer all the questions the professors shot at her. Staying up until around 5:00am, Lily finally fell asleep on the common room couch.

_poke_

"Mmm…" Lily groaned. The person poked her again.

_poke_ but Lily, still sleeping, didn't even bother to groan this time.

"Lily! Wake up!" The person shouted in her ear. Being the spaz that she was, Lily accidentally punched the person in the jaw while shooting up from the couch.

"Oh god…I am so sor—…oh it's just you. Never mind then." Lily said as she pulled the covers over her head again, leaving James Potter on the ground, massaging his jaw.

"Fine, go back to sleep…it's not as if I _care_ that you miss Transfiguration; I mean, you've already missed more than half the class already snoring like a giant hippogriff." James said, walking away

"WHAT?" Lily shot up from the couch and started to shove all her books into her bag. She didn't even take notice that James was laughing his head off; she just ran through the portrait hole as fast as she could.

James stood there for a moment, smiling, "Three…two…one…"

"POTTER!"

James sighed as Lily walked in red-faced, staring daggers at him. James looked her up and down and noticed she was wearing some plaid boxers and an extremely large gray sweater.

_She's got some nice legs…_

As if reading his thoughts, Lily tried to stretch her sweater long enough to cover her legs. Needless to say…it didn't work. James just grinned.

"Yes, Sleeping Beauty?" James grinned as she only grew angrier. (if possible)

"You!" She pointed at him, coming closer. "You!" She was now poking his chest.

"Me…" James mocked.

"It is currently 7:23am right now. Do you know what time class starts this morning?" Lily said as calm as possible.

"9:30?" James replied smoothly.

"Yes…and when does breakfast begin?" Lily asked as if she were talking to a toddler.

"7:30" James replied, not knowing where this was going.

"Correct again. So how many people do you think saw me running down the hall like a mad women in her night clothes?" She was now glaring at James. James tried to keep a straight face on but just burst out in laughter.

"YOU! You…immature…ruthless…pathetic…buttface!" Lily spat out and James just stared at her.

"Buttface? Hm…that's a new one." He smiled.

"You better start running." James could have sworn he saw smoke burst out of Lily's ears, but didn't double check as he raced up to the boys' dormitory with Lily hot on his heals. She tried to run up the stairs after him but while nearing the top, she suddenly slid back down to the bottom.

"URGH! COWARD!" She shouted up at nothing.

"Who's a coward?" Said a low voice. Lily stiffened as she turned to come face to face with Kyle Thompson.

Kyle Thompson was also a 7th year Gryffindor. He was extremely smart and handsome. He'd never notice how popular he was for he always liked to keep away from all of Hogwart's gossip and drama. Unlike Sirius or James, he liked having serious relationships and he always had his priorities straight. Lily adored him and the only people who knew that were Jasmine and Melanie.

"I…um…you see…" Lily began nervously. Kyle smiled at her, which only made Lily want to melt.

"It's cool. I probably just came in at the wrong time?" He said and Lily, feeling dumb, just nodded.

"Well, I'll catch you later at a better time. See you." He waved as he walked away. Lily sighed as she watched him walk away. She then realized that she was still in her p.j's.

"ergggg…" she groaned as she banged her head on the wall. _Stupid…stupid, stupid Evans! _She then went back to the dormitory to change for breakfast.

((( breakfast )))

"Why so glum, chum?" Melanie said as Lily continuously stirred her bowl of oatmeal. Jasmine just rolled her eyes.

"Ignore Mel. ("Hey!") What she means to say is…what's wrong with you?" Jasmine said and Lily finally looked up. She opened her mouth to answer but then Kyle took a seat in front of her.

"Hello," He said cheerfully. Lily had to bite her bottom lip from smiling like a lovesick puppy in front of Kyle.

"Hi!"

"hey"

"Hello"

Kyle grinned and then turned to Lily. "So…um…Lily…I saw you at the library the other day…not that I was stalking you or anything. I just like spending time in the library…"

_I love spending time in the library!_

"…and I was looking for books on Muggle inventions…"

_I Love books on Muggle inventions!_

"…and then I noticed you were reading Non Magical Inventions and their Purpose to Non Magical People…"

_I Love reading Non Magical Inventions and their Purpose to Non Magical People_!

"…So I was wondering if I could maybe borrow it when you're done. If that's okay, of course."

_I Love letting you borrow my books!_

Lily must have been in a complete daze because Jasmine had to nudge her side until she finally snapped out of her trance.

"Oh! Yes…of course! That's fine, yeah…" Lily replied with a shy smile.

"Great." He smiled back at her.

Jasmine, who was catching on this new side of Lily, quickly added, "You know…our very own Lily is _excellent_ with all sorts of Muggle studies. I bet she would be a better source than a silly old book." Jasmine hinted towards Kyle while receiving panicked glares from Lily.

"Are you, now?" Kyle asked interested.

"No! No…I'd hardly say that I was. Of course not!" Lily replied modestly.

"Lily! Quit being so damn modest! You know you're _brilliant_ with Muggle studies. She could probably educate you on some stuff if you really wanted…" Melanie said with a wide smile while Lily started growing pink.

"I'll have to take you up on that offer one day, Lily." Kyle smiled again. "But I'm afraid I have to run and finish up with some business. I'll chat with you later about our…erm…_meeting_. Bye!" Kyle got up and exited the Great Hall while the girls squealed. Lily always felt so ridiculously giddy whenever Kyle was around.

"What's so funny?" Sirius asked the girls as the Marauders took seats next to the girls.

"Nothing you lot should be worried about…" Jasmine said

"…except for maybe James." Melanie said mischievously. Jasmine then kicked her under the table. ("ow!")

"Me? Why me?" James asked confused.

"Nothing. What do you want, Potter?" Lily asked him.

"Good, so you're still talking to me. I just—why are you so damn cheery all of a sudden? You were ready to rip my guts out not too long ago…" James said, noticing how Lily was smiling dreamily at her oatmeal.

"Huh? Oh…nothing. So what did you want again?" She asked, snapping out of it.

"Just that I felt bad for freaking you out this morning. I just wanted to make it up to you so that we'd be on even terms." James said, ignoring her odd behavior.

"I'm not going out with you if that's what you had in mind." Lily said to him.

"No! Of course not! Wouldn't dream of it!" James lied. _Liar_. "Anyhow…I was thinking more of, I dunno…maybe I could help you with something?"

"You? Help me?"

"Yeah. I could do your Charms work for a week or something."

"Prongs…that's more of a threat than a gift." Remus said as James glared at him. Lily just giggled while getting up.

"Um...Thanks James, but I could do my own Charms homework." Lily got up and started leaving the Great Hall. "I'll see you guys in class!"

"Did she just call you _James_? What's gotten into her? She practically danced out of the Great Hall! And not to mention, she didn't even scold ol' Prongsies over here." Sirius said, turning back to the girls who just smiled innocently back at him.

After about 10 minutes of arguing whether he should go after Lily, he finally decided that he would.

"I'll see you guys later." James said quickly and walked off while the other called after him.

_Hm…if I were Lily, where would I be? Of course…the Library._

James started to head to the direction of the library but stopped when he saw Lily talking to Kyle Thompson.

_What the bloody hell is he doing with her? _

_Relax…they're just talking…wait…is Lily blushing! _

_There has to be a reasonable explanation!_

_Yeah, like he's flirting with my girl!_

_No! Don't do anything that will make her hate you even more!_

But James ignored the voice in his head and walked right up next to Lily. He stood pretty close to her and scowled at Kyle.

"Hello, _Kyle_" He spat.

"Hey, James," Kyle replied cheerfully, not catching the fact that James wanted to rip his eyeballs out.

"James…heh…heh…what are you doing here?" Lily said nervously.

"Oh, you know…" He put his arm around Lily's shoulders. "Just checking up on my favorite flower."

"Oh…I didn't realize. You two…you two are together?" Kyle said, sounding a bit disappointed.

"No!" Lily yanked James arm off her. "Of course not"

Kyle just smiled.

_I do not believe this idiot!_

"Well…I just wanted to make sure you put that ointment on your foot. I know that fungus on your feet can get pretty irritating…" James said as he watched Kyle's peculiar face expression.

"WHAT! You must be mistaking me for someone else because I do _not_ have fungus on my feet—"

"And remember not to scratch your back so much or that rash is only going to get bigger…"

"POTTER!"

"And did you take that medicine to keep you from growling in your sleep? It really disturbs the peace…"

"Erm…I should get back to the library. I'll see you later, Lily." Kyle said and walked away.

"No! Wait! Kyle!" Lily called after.

"See ya, Thompson!" James waved at him. "Great…now that he's gone…"

"Potter! Get your slimy hands off of me!" Lily slapped James hands from creeping around her waist. "How dare you make up lies to guys I could potentially like and scare them off like that and THEN try to make a move on me!"

"What? Are you telling me you actually like Kyle Thompson or something?" James said, praying the answer was no.

"What? No! Of course not!" Lily lied. Even though she said no, James knew she was lying.

"Yes, you do!"

"No I don't!"

"What does he have that I don't have anyway?" James said, angry now.

"Uh, for starters…a brain! Some manners, maybe?" Lily said, stating the obvious.

"I've got brains! AND manners! More manners then he does anyway…" James shouted at her.

"Oh no you don't, Potter! Don't you get angry with me! I'm supposed to be angry at you!" Lily shouted back.

"Just answer me this…" James said more calmly. "Do you fancy him?"

"I don't have to answer anything." Lily folded her arms like a little child.

"Lily…" said James, calmly. Lily didn't answer, she just continued to pout and stare at the ceiling. This made James laugh. Lily glared at him.

"Evans…honestly…you're acting like a little child," James simply said.

"I am not!" Lily said. "You are!"

James chuckled. "Nice, Evans. Way to act mature."

"Oh, and I suppose you would be the definition of mature?" Lily mocked.

"As a matter of fact, I am." James said smugly. Lily just rolled her eyes and started to walk away from him.

"hey! Where're you going?" James called after her.

"Away from you," Lily yelled back without turning her head. James was just about to follow her when she added, "don't even think about it, Potter!" before disappearing around a corner.

**: A/N :** yeah…thought I should throw in some competition for poor James! Don't hate me. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and feel free to review for this chapter too :0) Much Appreciated! –Erica


End file.
